Alexis' Valedictory Address
by TrishCastle
Summary: Alexis graduated first of the class. Graduation day and graduation speech and everything. Story better than summary. Read and review, please. :


**Just a random story of the Castle family. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own anytheeeng.**

It was a great day of March. Where all the people celebrate the success of every living student there is. To celebrate their good works in school and to thank everybody for the wisdom that they gave. This is also a time when new journeys open for each one of them. Bringing not only physical growth but also emotional, spiritual, mental and other sorts as well.

Definitely, this is a special day for Alexis too. Having been blessed with a great family and a beautiful life, graduating as valedictorian is added to her list. What a great thing she has. And to think she didn't expect any of these.

As she gets ready for the wonderful ceremony, the time made her think of the great things that has happened to her and her family these past few months. A smile let out of her face as she saw her photo with Kate resting on her bedside table. She's so happy that Kate is a part of their family now. Not that she wasn't before but it's now official. Having Kate in their lives has been very wonderful and let's says heart warming. She became the mother she didn't have, the sister she could count on, and the best friend who she could do anything with. It's not only her who is happy. Her Dad is overjoyed. She could see a glow in his face that never existed before. Kate just makes him happy and complete. And she is very thankful for that.

Beside that photo of her and Kate, there was a photo of her and her dad. Despite of all the flaws his dad had, he managed to raise her well and she's so proud to have him. Giving her a piece of his mind which surprisingly has that wave of wisdom she doesn't know existed. Of course, she's joking. His dad is the best Dad ever.

"Alexis, honey. Are you done? We're going to be late." A small voice reminded her.

She smiled and replied, "Yes, Mom. I'll be right down."

'Pumpkin, don't trouble yourself of looking beautiful. You already are." His awesome Dad shouted.

She let out a soft laugh and a really long sigh. She stood up, gathered all the things she need and a piece of paper that contains her speech. She descended the staircase with a big smile on her face, with fixed eyes on her lovely parents. She wore a simple but elegant black dress that rested just above her knees. She's kind of worried with that choice because the principal specifically said that they are not allowed to wear black. Ohh, a little rebellious act wouldn't hurt. And this is her special day, nothing could go wrong.

"You look beautiful." Her Dad said while enveloping her with a hug.

"Thanks, Dad." She replied as she hugs Kate too.

"Are you ready? Is everything good? "Her Mom asked her with a big smile as they went out of the apartment.

"Yes. Great as ever. But I'm just really worried about the dress, but a part of somehow doesn't care. So never mind that. " She answered confidently with a small laugh.

"Oh, don't worry. They will not be able to say anything once you get there." His Dad said as he was guiding them though the way.

When they got to the school a flood of nicely dressed teenagers with their smiling faces reflecting their overwhelming joy welcomed them. Before they got in and find their seats. Alexis kissed her parents and she went to the line and get last minute preparations done.

It was a long ceremony. But everybody was just so excited for the graduates. Then the time came, it's Alexis' turn to say her speech, her thanksgiving speech.

She stood from the audience and carefully went up to the podium she placed the piece of paper on the top and smiled to everybody. As she was doing that it shocked her that all of her people are there. There they were seating at the back smiling at her and cheering for her silently. Lanie gave her a nod, Javi and Kevin saluted her, Grams and Jim smiled to her from ear to ear to cheer her.

She was so grateful of everything she has, her family, her friends, and all that she has right now. She stood there, breathed in confidence and she began.

_To our dear principal, Dr. Jeffery Simmons, members of the administration, faculty and staff, our dear parents, my fellow graduates, guests, ladies and gentlemen, a pleasant day to all of us._

_Today is a time of celebration- a time to recognize our hard work and excellence that we have poured in throughout the years we have spent in high school, the time to further realize our dreams and aspirations, the time where we could feel relief because we have finished a great chapter of our lives, the time where we could mature and grow as we adopt ourselves to the reality of the world and a time where we look forward to seeing the next chapter that is in store for us. This is our greatest achievement so far. This is where we could say "I have accomplished something great. I have accomplished something that I could be very proud of." This is a labour of our sweat, blood and tears that we have shed all our lives._

_We must remember that this success is not ours alone. This is the time where we could recognize the persons who helped us and stood with us in this academic journey. The time where we could recognize all the sacrifices and help that the important people in our lives has given us._

_Today is also the time of gratitude. So, this is the time where we could extend our thanks to the certain people who have helped us to our journey of success. To our parents, who have sacrificed all their lives just to support and give us the best care. We owe most of our lives to them. Their hard work and love provided us with the needed motivation, allowing us to get to where we are now. To our brothers, sisters and other relatives, who have encouraged us and have lent us a helping hand whenever we needed it. To our friends, with whom we shared most of our joys, sadness and worries. To our teachers, who have taught us not only the academic technicalities but also the technicalities in life. To our mentors, who have encouraged us and have joined us in facing our trials and challenges in life._

_I would like to extend my gratitude to specific people in my life._

_To Lanie Parish, who has given me the knowledge of both medicine and forensic science that made a push on my urge to pursue my dream to be a doctor._

_To Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, who keeps our Manhattan streets safe and most importantly keeps my parents' back every time in the field._

_To Jim Beckett, who has given me the love of a grandfather I never had._

_To my Grandmother, Martha Rodgers, who has taken part of raising the Alexis you have today._

_To my Mom, Kate Beckett, who has provided me the love of a mother even though she isn't my real mother she still cares for me like her own._

_And to my Dad, Rick Castle, who has been there all the time, all the seasons, despite all the problems he manage to give me everything and raised me very well._

_I thank each of you from the bottom of my heart. You don't know how happy I am right now having all of you. Everything I have right now is for you. Most specially, to my Dad, I love you so much. I'm so proud to be your daughter._

_And of course, graduation time is the perfect moment where we could shower our thanksgiving to our Alma Mater not only for tapping our multiple intelligences but also for equipping us with values and ideals that we need in life. As I look back to the years we have spent together, overflowing joy spilled over my heart. Truly, I enjoyed the bittersweet experiences that we had. For these experiences have helped me realize more lessons in life that no one can take away from me._

_This graduation is indeed a great achievement for all of us. This time points out the beginning of a new life, a new chapter and a new experience in all of us. Today, we become accountable of more than we used to, accountable to the future, accountable to all the possibilities that life has to offer. Starting today, we are facing a bigger responsibility. Our job is to show up, wide eyed, willing and ready for anything and for everything. To take on life, to take on love and to take on the responsibilities and possibilities of life. And so, we welcome you to join us in this wonderful celebration of our hard ships, joys and successes. Come and be proud with us as we give recognition to the work that we have exerted and to the work that together with you became an achievement._

_In the next chapter, I pray that God would continue to guide us and bless us with his grace and mercy as we continue to live for Him. I also pray that He would provide us with wisdom as we go through our lives as young adults and as the next generation. For this walk would be for our future, for our families' and for the nations' as well. I am destined for greatness, we all are, and with God's guidance and help we could respond to that purpose we have in life. Once again, good morning and welcome to you all._

After the ceremony, Alexis immediately went to her family and gave them her hugs, kisses, and thank you. There were tears everywhere. Tears of love, tears of joy, tears of pride, and tears of content.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. REVIEW. REVIEW. REVIEW! Thanks.**


End file.
